Ranma use the cards
by crysalis
Summary: ranma becomes a card captor more on the way
1. Default Chapter

Prolouge  
Scene: Library, Furikan High  
  
"Man I can't beleive this. Haven't been here a week and I already have a book report due."   
Ranma walked down the row of books looking through the titles. He looked down at a   
sheet of paper.  
  
"Hmmm, Clouded Judgement By I. Wasin Sayne, Lets see now"  
  
Cj  
Ck  
Cl  
Cla  
Cle  
Cli  
Clow  
Clom  
  
"Wait, Clow?"  
  
"Thats out of order. Might as well fix it"  
Ranma Pulls the book out and glances at the cover as he looks for its proper place.  
  
"Huh, weird it has a lock on it"  
Ranma rubs his thumb over the clasp which pops open.  
  
"Why would anyone wanna lock a book?"  
So saying he opens the book and looks inside.  
  
"Its hollow? What are these things? Cards?"   
He pulls one of the cards out of the book and looks at it while turning it in all directions.  
  
"The Windy?"  
Suddenly the card starts to glow and strange glowing runes form under Ranma's feet.  
A small tornado forms around him and the cards are pulled out of the book and begin   
whirling in all directions. The cards spin off and shoot in all directions flying through   
walls, bookcases, and anything else in there way with little difficulty.Then, as quickly   
as it started the wind stops leaving an empty book and one very suprised pig-tailed   
boy holding a single card.  
  
"......... W... Wh... What just happened?"  
Ranma drops the card and backs away as quickly as he can.  
  
"O..k.. Thats enough excitement for tonight I'm heading back to the dojo."  
Matching his actions to his words he ran out of the library as fast as his years of   
martial arts training would allow; completely missing the lightshow as a small winged   
bear emerged from the book.  



	2. Chapter 1

"Hi everyone! Shard here a.k.a. Crysalis or crystalmage or whatever I feel like today."  
Shard waves.  
"I'm not quite done with this chapter and I'm kinda stuck."  
Shard pouts  
"Well I dont own Ranma 1/2 or Card Captor Sakura."  
  
Ranma-"Thank God. IF you try to put me in one of those stupid outfits of her's..."  
Ranma cracks his knuckles  
  
Shard looks at Ranma  
"Eh.. heh heh eh."  
Shard points behind Ranma  
"Look! Over there! An all night buffet!"  
Shard shatters into dust and is blown away in the wind  
  
Ranma slumps  
"Hes up to something. I know it."  
Ranma looks down at herself  
"When did I turn female?"  
Ranma's eye twitches  
"And why am I wearing a sailor fuku?!?! SHARD!!! GET BACK HERE!!!!!"  
Ranma runs off after the dust cloud  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Ranma ran down the street towards the Tendo dojo while talking to himself.  
  
"Ok Ranma get a grip. Relax. Yeah that's it." Ranma sat down on a conveniently   
placed bench. "Ok, lets see. What actually happened. I picked up a book because   
it wasn't in the right place. This book had a clasp on it which opened with my touch."  
  
"Like this one?"  
  
"Yeah exactly like that... one...", Ranma said his eyes growing wide.  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH",Ranma said.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH",A small yellow flying bear replied.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH",Ranma responded.  
  
They sat there staring at each other for a few seconds.  
  
"You." The bear stated.  
  
"Me? Me what?"  
  
"You opened the book didn't you." It said it's face menacing despite it's size.  
  
"Uh that, no no I didn't. Heh heh." Ranma said backing against the bench and scratching   
his head.  
  
"Right, yeah and if I believe that one you have a bridge to sell me. Seriously did   
you open it?"  
  
"Well, uhh.. yeah. Was that bad?"  
  
"Was... that... BAD! Of course it was BAD! YOU SET LOOSE A HOARD OF POWERFUL MAGIC   
CREATURES ON AN UNSUSPECTING WORLD!!!!"   
  
"What? Creatures!? What are you talking about!? Who?!? What are you anyway?" Ranma said poking   
the bear in the head. "Some sort of kid's toy?"  
  
"STOP THAT!" the bear yelled before biting Ranma's finger.  
  
"HEY! Ouch! Get off!' Ranma screamed shaking his hand trying to remove the creature   
from his hand.  
  
Letting go off Ranma's finger, the bear struck a dramatic pose. "I am Cerberus.   
Guardian Beast of the Book of Clow."  
  
"Guardian? You? Guardian of the toy chest maybe." Ranma said poking Cerberus in   
the head again.   
  
"I SAAIID STOP THAT!!!" *CHOMP*  
  
"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!! THAT HURTS LET GO!! LEGGO!! LEGGO!! LEGGO!! LEEEEGGOOOO!!!!"  
Ranma screamed slamming Cerberus into the bench.  
  
"Then stop POKING me!!" Cerberus yelled rubbing his head.  
  
"Okay! Sheesh! Touchy. Now what were you saying about creatures?"  
  
"Like that one." Cerberus said in a monotone, pointing over Ranma's shoulder.  
  
"Wha..." Ranma turned around and saw a huge bird rising high above the buildings.  
"What is that?"   
  
"The fly card." Cerberus said with a serious expression on his face. "You must capture it.   
I don't have time to find someone else." Cerberus turned around and floated towards the   
Book of Clow."  
  
"What are you talking about? Capture it? That?!? Its two stories TALL!! What am I supposed   
to do grab a net and throw it over its head?!?  
  
"No, you must become a Card Captor. Whets your name?"  
  
"Ranma Saotome of the Saotome schoo.."  
  
"That's all I need to know" Cerberus interrupted.  
  
"Key of the Seal"  
  
A glow formed around the book.  
  
"Here stands one who wishes to enter in a contract with thee."  
  
A beam of light shot out of the book and a small object emerged.  
  
"A boy named Ranma. Key, the boy stands before you!"  
"RELEASE!"  
  
The object shot forward and expanded into a wand about a foot long with a bird head   
on one end and a strange looking protrusion on the other end.   
  
"Ranma! Take the staff!!"  
  
Ranma looked at the stick. "Why? Its only a foot long what good could it do against that?"  
Ranma said pointing at the huge bird flying in circles in the sky. Occasionally a huge gust   
of wind would blow down from it shattering windows and knocking over trees.  
  
"Just TAKE IT!!!" Cerberus yelled a vein on his head pulsing.  
  
"Eh fine" Ranma reached out to grab the floating stick. When his hand closed on it,   
it telescoped out to four feet long. "Oh this is much better." Ranma said sarcasm   
dripping. "Maybe I could ask it if it needs a toothpick." he said looking between the   
bird and the staff.  
  
"Just use the Windy!"  
  
"The Windy? Uh, is that the card that I got out of the book?"  
  
"Yes!! That's the one!"  
  
"Oh I left that in the library." Ranma said nodding. Ranma looked over at a sudden  
noise from Cerberus' direction ."Ouch, must have hurt falling on your face like that   
from four feet in the air."  
  
"YOU LEFT IT AT THE LIBRARY!!! But if you did that..." Cerberus looked towards the fly.  
"Oh no"  
  
Standing on the back of the bird was a humanoid figure it raised its arms and a small   
tornado swirled around the bird briefly.  
  
"Windy." Cerberus looked at Ranma. "YOU IDIOT!! With the windy card working with the  
fly card we can't even get CLOSE!!!"  
  
"What do you mean WE?!? Your the guardian. Why should I get involved?"Ranma said   
crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"Because. You. LET! THEM LOOSE!!!!!"  
  
"Oh yeah that. Heh." Ranma said before turning his eyes towards the bird in the sky.  
"Damn it why does this stuff always happen to me? First the curse, then the fiance,  
and now I have to fight giant magical creatures. Why? All I ever wanted was to be the   
greatest martial artist in the history of the planet. To make pops proud and get all   
the food I could eat. Is that to much to ask? Stupid book. Stupid teddy bear. Siiiggghhh...  
Oh well no use putting it off any longer." Ranma muttered while preparing to leap on the   
nearest building. "Hiiiyaaa!!!" with that yell he jumped and landed on the building and   
cupped his hands in front of his mouth. "HEY BIRDBRAIN!!! YEAH YOU, FLY!!! UP THERE FLYING   
AROUND LOOKING ALL STUPID!!! COME DOWN HERE!!! I'M IN THE MOOD FOR SOME CHICKEN!!! BWAK   
BAC BAC BAC BAC!!! BWAK BAC BAC BAC BAC!!!"   
  
With a screech Fly dive bombed Ranma and shot a powerful gust of wind at him which knocked   
him off the building and into the air. Ranma twisted in mid-air, landed on his feet, and   
threw a cocky grin towards Fly."Heh just as I thought your just a big bag of WIND!!   
NOW, COME ON!! HIIYYAAAA!!" With that said Ranma ran at full speed directly towards Fly   
aiming a powerful kick at it's head.   
  
A kick which was easily knocked away as Fly hit him with another gust of wind throwing Ranma   
towards the side of a building at high speed.   
  
Ranma twisted and absorbed the impact, reversed momentum and jumped off the wall faster than   
Fly could pull its wings back in preparation of another gust. His foot nearly impacted Fly   
when a strand of what looked like smoke wrapped around his ankle and threw him to the side.   
  
Unprepared for this Ranma was thrown towards the ground and landed in a rough roll."Ouch ugh   
what happened?" Ranma looked up at the Fly "Oh yeah I forgot about the other one. Hmm need to   
take it out first." Ranma stood up and jumped away from another gust of wind. Then he jumped   
towards the Fly once more, dodged the smoky strands from Windy and landed on Fly's back. He   
threw a punch at windy, but suddenly he found the staff in his hand and heard words spring   
from his mouth. "Return to your true form!! CLOW CARD!!!"  
  
Then in a swirl of smoke the card was drawn into a rectangle which had just formed on the  
bird-headed end of the staff. The card solidified and flew into his hand.   
  
Instinctively Ranma knew what to do. "WINDY!! FORM A BINDING CHAIN!!"   
  
Strands of smoke flew out of the card and wrapped around Fly pinning its wings to its side  
and causing it to crash into the street.  
  
Ranma decided to do what worked before and swung the staff at the Fly  
"Return to your true FORM!! CLOW CARD!!  
  
Fly exploded into glowing strands which were then sucked into the rectangle formed on the   
end of the staff.  
  
Ranma landed on the ground holding the two cards in his hands "Heh stupid cards. Didn't   
you know who you were dealing with. I am Ranma Saotome heir to the Saotome School of   
Anything-Goes Martial Arts. And I NEVER LOSE!!!" Ranma bragged.  
  
"Whoa, way to go kid." Cerberus said floating up behind Ranma.  
  
"Who you calling kid?" Ranma said as a grin spread across his face, "Little Cero"  
  
"MY name is CERBERUS!!"   
  
"You look like a Little Cero to me." Ranma said flipping his pigtail over his shoulder.  
"Ah, well that was kinda fun. Here are your little cards." Ranma offered Cero the cards and   
made a shooing motion. "Now go away. Shoo. Go on. Go. Bye bye."  
  
"I can't take them, they're yours. You are a Card Captor. You formed a contract with the   
Key of Clow and now you have duties to perform.  
  
"Contract? I didn't sign any contract." 


End file.
